


合宿记事

by zxcdsaqwe



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcdsaqwe/pseuds/zxcdsaqwe
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi





	合宿记事

一次名夏的尝试，写出我心目中的性张力


End file.
